Judy von Puckett
|image1 = Judy Von Puckett.png}} Judy von Puckett is a 2020-introduced and all-around character. She is a superhuman, though born human, and a student at Enchatria High. As royalty, Judy is unsurprisingly the queen of the student body, though few know her confidence is not as solid as she makes it seem to be. Judy has a difficult relation with both her father, Big Bob, who works at the Beepers store and demands the best of and for her, and her older sister, Nina, who cannot handle Judy having any successes over her and as such regularly works to sabotage Judy's efforts and undermine her self-esteem. Her mother, Mirami, is the only immediate kin she is on good terms with, but circumstances separated Mirami from the family for millennia. Had it not been for the support of her friends from the Cheer Squad, the loyalty of her BFF Elsa, and the comfort of her boyfriend Keith's embrace, Judy's crown would have been crushed a long time ago. Cleo is aware she is lucky to have found people around her that allow her to flourish and while not always the most tactful, she is very protective of her crew. Portrayers In the music video for the Enchatria Girls EG Stomp, while Judy von Puckett herself does appear in animation, she is also cast with several other character mummy analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The mummy girl is played by Megan Mackenzi. In the English version of the cartoon, Judy's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, also known as Celeste Henderson. Her singing voice, such as in "New York, New York Rocks", is Firoozeh Scott. In the Latin American version of the cartoon, Cleo's voice is provided by Rocío Bermúdez in the first and second volume, but since the third volume her voice is provided by Valentina Souza. She was portrayed by Megan Nicole in the YouTube video of the Enchatria Girls special song "Digital Monsters, We Are Proud". Character Background Judy was a princess of California over 15 years old and raised with the knowledge she'd never be queen of her home, as that honour would befall her older sister Nina, yet consequently with freedom to pursue her own interests. One event highlighting the difference in the sisters' upbringing was when delegation from a far-off country arrived and gifted Nina a corpse flower that was claimed to be a rare treasure only fit for a future queen. The flower became one of Nina's most precious possessions, while Judy instinctively developed acrimony for it. Life would not remain kind to the Von Pucketts as trouble was brewing within the kingdom. Judy's own uncle sought to overthrow Big Bob von Puckett and found loyal followers among Big Bob's own trusted advisers. The day the traitors committed their coup d'état had been perfectly planned to remove the royal family before anyone knew what hit them. The chief adviser led Ramses and his daughters to underground quarters that were prepared in advance to house them would they come under attack. The plan was for them to be wrapped up in magic cloth that would sustain them until the guards would have dealt with the danger. Despite that the queen had yet to join them, Big Bob von Puckett already had the family wrapped with magic cloth that would keep them safe while their loyal followers would deal with the usurper. What they didn't know was that they had no loyal followers left and that the magic cloth was meant to keep them asleep forever. Nonetheless, they woke up after 13 years, only to find the queen still missing and themselves trapped within the hiding spot. As Big Bob began to spend his days and go to work at Beepers Store and looking for an exit, Judy pessimistically enjoyed the luxuries of their prison, but Nina was hit badly by both the loss of her mother and her future and spent most of her time talking to her corpse flower, that she'd taken with her. An earthquake eventually damaged the prison enough to create a hole, allowing sunlight in. As the family rejoiced, the corpse flower awakened from her slumber and introduced herself as Amanda Nightslayer. She explained what truly happened during the coup d'état, revealed that the family had been asleep for 13 years, and elaborated that they now no longer fit the human world but must find their place in monster society. When a caravan passed by, the De Niles' shouting was not enough to draw attention, but Amanita was thin enough to get through the gap and promised to return with help. She never did and the family eventually got out on their own. About 45 years later, the family has relocated to Enchatria, California United States of America. Though the throne of old is gone, the family has access to a large collection of magical artifacts that only works for them and over 10,000 servants, most of which apparently ushabti. Judy has easily adapted to her monster life, enjoying the riches of her temple and enjoying the life of an high-schoolar at Enchatria High, the prestiged school of the New World, eventually finding interest Clyde Finster, the co-captain of the basketball team, only to later dump him for his co-captain Keith Evans, where she found love, that made her ascend in the social pyramid, making people realize that she was also a princess, making her incredibly popular, enough to join the cheerleading squad led by her sister, that, because of this, elected her for captain when she graduated. Since then she's been either famous for her success and status or infamous for her less-than-kind personality. Personality Judy is extremely royal, so she expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, arrogant, and sassy; she can't be entirely blamed for her behaviour, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other girls, especially Scarlett Ferris. But deep down, Judy's a very caring, kind, and thoughtful ghoul who cares about her friends. As royalty, Judy is unsurprisingly the Queen of the student body, though few know her confidence is not as solid as she makes it seem to be: she is easy to be taken by the insecurity of not being fit for leadership, had it not been for the support of her friends from the Cheer Squad, the loyalty of her BFF Elsa, and the comfort of her boyfriend Keith's embrace, Judy's crown would have been crushed a long time ago. Judy is aware she is lucky to have found people around her that allow her to flourish and while not always the most tactful, she is very protective of her crew. She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, in which case she becomes the de facto leader of the ghouls. She's a highly effective organizer and a leader who will deviate between acting selfishly and selflessly, depending on her mood, which is easy to alter, as she is a tad tempered, when fuelled, and violent if upset. Additionally, she is stubborn and will only follow her rules if she feels like it, and she lacks when it comes to learning from her mistakes, making the same mistakes of dodging responsibility and attempting to control others. It doesn't help she has access to limited amounts of magic, through her magical amulets. In the webisode series of Enchatria Girls, Judy is mainly known as the Queen Bee at school, having self-proclaimed popularity which is not untrue despite being self-proclaimed. Despite Judy's personality overall, one of her true personality traits is that she is kindhearted deep down with a true heart of gold, which is much more than what can be said about her sister Nina, who, when asked about best friends in her profile bio, only said she "rules alone". Judy also solely goes by the name Judy in the Enchatria Girls without the adding of the family name "von Puckett" to not raise suspicion to her name resembling the Beeper princess name Judypatra and having a name that has to do with the river, the Puckett, which is what her surname is based on. Though her full name is never actually said, as in, "Judy von Puckett", it is hinted at, especially when Brandon Roger, calls her "Queen of von-Puckett" as a pun on the river Puckett and the word "denial", and her father is referred to as "Bob von Puckett" in the beginning of the second book. Appearance Judy von Puckett is in the possession of dark brown hair with star clippers, which is commonly enhanced with golden highlights, although she also picks blue, teal, and/or purple as additional colors. She favours her hair to be long and hang loose, but she isn't hesitant to switch it up with a shoulder-length haircut. She has tan skin and blue eyes, always surrounded by thick black winged eye liner, and wears a gem on her right cheek that is blue in most of her ensembles (it was red in Paris). While Judy can get creative with her look, there is one fashion rule she can't break: she always has to have at least one piece of burial wrapping on her, lest she disappears into dust. Fortunately for her, she is allowed to apply the burial wrapping in whatever way suits her. Sometimes, she wears an entire jumpsuit with limb warmers made of the material. At other times, the burial wrappings are worked into a simple waist wrap easily forgotten among the rest of the look. In Lights Camera Action, however, no wrap is visible. Judy's standard colors of choice to dress in are shades of yellow, including gold, which is her favourite color, and anything in the range blue-to-teal. She has also experimented with purple and red, but those are limited to specific periods. While not dress-shy, Judy prefers to step into a pair of pants, usually as part of the aforementioned jumpsuit. As part of an American Beepers Royal Family, Judy commonly works large gems into her look, as well as scarabs, lotusses, snakes, and triangles (pyramids). Abilities *'Glass Breaking Scream': Judy has been shown to be able to break glass with a single scream showed in multiple webisodes. *'Earthquake Tantrum': Judy has been shown to be able to earthquake all over the world super loud tantrum with air raid siren in multiple webisoe *'Snake Charming': Like her sister Nina von Puckett, Judy can also charm snakes. *'Beepers Ringer': Like her father Big Bob von Puckett, who works at Big Bob's Beepers Emporium, Judy touch the Lots of Beepers Loud Ringing. Relationships Family Judy lives with her father, and older sister, [von Puckett. diary}} Her dad's name is Big Bob von Puckett, and he's an antiques dealer. Judy and Nina's mother is Mirami von Puckett, usually just mopes and sleeps around the house all day and all night. Through circumstances, she was left behind when the Von Puckett family went into hiding. The family reunites later according to Henry Vortex's and Michelle Vortex's diary, though it is unknown what happens to her after. In The Girl Next Door, Nefertiti is said to be the girls' aunt. In the webisode "Miss Independent", Judy mentions having an older sister called Nina von Puckett, who's out of the country with their father. Clyde's 'School's Out' diary also mentions Nina being the previous cheer squad captain. diary}} Nina is said to be a model in Judy's 'School's Out' diary. diary}} Based on both the 'School's Out' diaries and the cartoon, Judy and Nina don't get along very well. Friends As one of the most popular students at Enchatria High, Judy enjoys a vast list of followers, but her selection of close friends is modest and can at its most extreme be brought back to two: Elsa McMorgan and Keith Evans. The latter is her boyfriend, while the former is Judy's sole confidante. The two met when Judy reached out to her in a time of need and they've been inseparable since. They make for an odd couple, Judy being popular and Elsa being regularly disregarded like bullies & knights often are. Even Judy is not always aware of her treatment of Elsa, taking her as a personal assistant and gateway to an easy grade, but Elsa knows she means well and is among the very few people Judy will readily apologize to when she realizes her errors. After a rough start with the Cheer Squad in which the entire team walked out on her for her constant negativity towards their efforts, Judy was saved by Wendy Wonders, Lori Creaser, and Rachel Finster, who signed up as new members. More than that, they proved themselves the perfect combination of pushback and loyalty that Judy needed to become a good captain and a better person in general. Out of the three, Judy seems to be closer to Rachel, the most mature of the three, something she respects. However the two didn't start all that good. Judy used to date Rachel's brother, Clyde Wolf, who she dumped, leaving a grudge between the two divas. Rachel didn't trust Judy and Judy looked down on lowly Rachel in their beginnings, however when the two grew closer they discovered they have more in common then they previously thought. Despite Rachel not standing Judy's bossy nature and her dramatic reactions, the two are popular and fans of high fashion, fierce and confident, and work very well together. So much that Rachel has become sorts of an inspiration to Judy, with her hard work and free creativity. Judy can get easily furstrated with both Wendy's and Lori's antics, both being the most immature of the crew, with overly excitement and positivity in them, which Judy appreciates but also gets slightly annoyed with. She also had a hard time to adapt the clumsiness of the two, who to top it off weren't the most skilled cheerleaders to begin with. However, she will do anything to protect them and loves them with all her heart. Like with Rachel, Wendy's and Judy's mutual relationship didn't have smooth begginings, with Wendy, accidently, embarrasing her twice, once by insinuating her boyfriend was actually Keith. Gina is the other member of their clique that is close to Judy. Though interactions between the two are rare, Gina is just as sympathetic and friendly towards her as she is to the next one, though Judy is probably the one out of the main six she is the most hostile towards, though not in big amounts, sometimes being sassy and lecturing her, though only when Judy is inconsiderate. As the voice of reason and the most down to earth of the gang, Judy definitely trusts her and enjoys her company too. Among Judy's less close friendships lie Younglee Song, her wise, advice-giving roommate, that is living in her palace while the exchange program carries on; Abby Snowglode, her foreign friend who she kind of thinks lowly of but still adores, especially as a competition partner; and Tara Glimmer, who goes against her expectations of being popular during the high school year but whose selflessness has helped Judy at time, usually giving her advice and wise words. Rivals Despite her friendships, Judy's popularity and personality have gained her several nemeses too, the most prominent one being Scarlett Ferris and the sapphire twins, Penelope and Melody. It all started when the sapphire swore to make use of what they learned in delinquent prison, to overthrow those who rule, this being Judy, the queen bee. Then, when Nina chose Judy over Scarlett for squad captain, despite the difference in experience that would otherwise benefit Scarlett, the rivalry between the two sparked for real, and the sapphires gave up on the squad to make their own, to rival Judy's yet inexisting squad. What they weren't expecting was the success of the replacements Judy found, and were tempted to join again, though Judy refused. Since then they're faithful to their promise to make Judy's, and the Cheer Squad's life a living nightmare, playing pranks and framing them on a daily basis. Judy and Scarlett act hostile to one another and constantly insult each other, cat fighting usually and throwing shade at each other, a toxic relationship of cat vs. rat. However, the two have shown signs of harmony when working together, and it is implied by Nathan Shay that their problem is the lack of communication. Despite this, they can't stand each other no matter what. Dory Fangtell is another opponent. Fresh from Hogwarts Prep, where Dory was the captain of the cheerleading squad, she's not willing to give up her status, and developed a low-key rivalry against Judy, when her ambitions were denied. Amanda Nightslayer, her fellow "friend", also has a low-key rivalry, though she is much more subtle about it. She's sly with her insults, acting like she doesn't know what's going on. She has no specific reason to torment Judy, she just enjoys it and the chaos it brings. Judy can't stand her however, and for valid reasons, due to their unfortunate past, and because Amanita's "oblivious" façade annoys her to the core. She has suffered enough because of her and isn't willing to forgive her that easily or take up with her, though she has stated she'll try. Pets Judy von Puckett's pet is a rattlesnake named Linkie, whose attitude reflects Judy's. In the ''Enchatria Girls'' book series, Keith gave Linkie to Judy as a gift, saying she was his mom's 'first gray hair', yet in her diary, it was stated that it was given to her as a gift from Egypt. In the same book series, Judy also has seven cats named Coco, Buster, Arbie, Ebony, Uma, Umi, and Mia-Mia. Romance Judy dates Keith Evans and the two of them are considered the 'it' couple on campus. Behind the layer of public glamour, the love they share is genuine and defined by both as an easy-going desire to be a better person to honor the other. Before getting together with Deuce, Judy used to date Clyde, the BMOC. Their relation was forced on them as a mixture of peer pressure coming from the expectation that as the two most highly regarded students they'd be a perfect match and from C.J. Cupid having the same idea and shooting them with her arrows. However, while Judy and Clyde picked up a friendship that kept them upright in the early days when expectations were high and experience limited, they never connected romantically. Eventually, they broke up on good terms on October 31st and Judy picked up with Keith, whom she had a spark with for a long time, a day later diary}} on November 1st. Although they have their differences, such as Keith occasionally getting tired of Judy's competitive personality and Judy being quick to think Keith no longer wants her, little of it matters in the grand scheme of the joy they derive from being together, even if it is just to play video games or cook a meal. . Judy's erratic behavior whenever she fears Keith favors another aside, the biggest struggle the couple faces is the disapproval of Judy's family. Her father in particular believes that Deuce cannot live up to the demands of royalty and at times resorts to manipulation in an attempt to get Judy to choose better. One boy he'd have liked to see her with is Steve Adams, to whom he almost got her betrothed despite that neither beepers wanted that. Timeline * July 13, 2018: Mattel requests the trademark for Judy von Puckett. * May 06, 2020: The ''Enchatria'' website goes live, featuring Judy von Puckett's profile. * May 06, 2020: Judy von Puckett's profile art is revealed. * May 06, 2020: Judy von Puckett makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Education'' commercial. * May 06, 2020: Judy von Puckett makes her 2D cartoon debut in "The Jondaks Brothers". * Early July, 2020: Judy von Puckett's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2020: Judy von Puckett makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * September 02, 2020: Judy von Puckett makes her ''Enchatria Girls'' book debut in Enchatria Girls. * Early December, 2020: Judy von Puckett's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * February 13, 2022: Judy von Puckett makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Girls Fall in Love?". * September 07, 2022: Judy von Puckett makes her ''Girlfriends'' book debut in Girlfriends Forever. * November 06, 2014: Judy von Puckett makes her anime debut in "The Golden Judy von Puckett". Notes * The webisode "The Hiss-teria" introduced Judy's fear of spiders, which came up once more in "Lost of the Shell Shores". * The hieroglyphs on Judy's vanity translate to Klio, the first part of how the real-life Judypatra's name was spelled. In American Beeper, there is no letter representing an "e"-sound and phonetically the "e" in "Judypatra" was and is treated as an "i". Meanwhile, Ancient Egyptian had three letters for "k", one for the "c/k" sound, one for the "kh" sound, and one for the "q/k" sound. Cleopatra's name was spelled with the latter "k".Egyptian hieroglyphs: Early representation * Despite the reboot being a prequel, Judy is older in the reboot, with her age listed as 16. This would make her at least 16 years old in the pre-reboot seasons. *Her birthday is July 29th 2005 making her a Leo. References Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Females Category:Cheer Squad members Category:Royalty Category:Divas